What About Me? What About You?
by MissAlisterCroft
Summary: What about her? Shepard wants to know how Joker really feels.


Plot bunnies, they be jumpin' right into a field of glorious ideas!

I recently had a conversation about how much this part of the game SUCKS and you always wish you could change it to.. erm.. something better? :) Don't get me wrong.. the game still rocks the virtual world.. but this breaks my heart into a million pieces I will never be able to reassemble :( I hope to change the outcome for my own twisted little mind =) Hehe, twisting of plots ahead!

Disclaimer: Not now, nor will I ever own or profit from this wonderful BioWare creation. They own it all. I merely sit at their feet waiting for more.

* * *

'What about you?'

Shepard chewed on her bottom lip lightly, considering her next words very carefully.

'I mean.. what about you and me?'

'I – I don't know, Commander. Honestly, I've never given it any thought.

To his credit he did look genuinely shocked at her suggestion. Clearly indicating he _hadn't_ given it any previous thought.

Shepard saw her opportunity. She took it.

'Well, think about it..'

_I'd love nothing more than to think about it all day.._

No,

_**stop**__ that! She's your Commanding Officer.. you can't do it!.._

'Sorry, Shep, chain of Command.'

He paused to take a drink. He'd need all the liquid courage he could get to get this out..

'Any other place and I'd rock your world. Its just with the Uniform and all.. it wouldn't really work.. sorry.'

_I __**really**__, __**really**__ am sorry.._

She counter suggested.

'Well, I could lose the Uniform for a night..'

His head whipped up and he turned on her.

She was dead serious. This serious about him? Why? It didn't make any sense.. she could have any other guy.

'Well..'

'Would that help?' She looked hopeful. At him.

_**No**__! You need to __**stop this**__! Don't let her tempt you.. as wonderful as that sounds.._

_Oh God you're loosing it Jeff.._

'You'd still officially be Commander Shepard though so.. I don't think so..' he trailed off. Hoping and praying she'd leave it at just that.

'I don't think its the Uniform that bothers you Jeff..' She tilted forward as she suddenly found the bar counter top very interesting. She'd say it, but theres no way she could do it to his face though.

'Its that damned Robot, isn't it?'

'Edi?'

'Robot..'

She was ice cold. He knew she was about to explode on him. He braced.

'Its a machine, Jeff. It can't love you back. Sure, shes got coding on what love is supposed to feel like, but does she actually feel it? I don't know. I don't think so. I always thought Javik was out of line when he talked about Edi. Christ, I even defended her. But it was always as a machine. Not a potential love interest for fellow crew mates. As an AI capable of handling a War Ship, a Co-Pilot even, but future life mate? God.. how could that even cross your mind? She can't have kids.. I highly doubt she can love you back. She only sees you as an advantage to her continuation. If you're there to operate the Normandy, she lives on. That's all you are to her. A tactical advantage. You live. She lives. Thats **it**, Jeff..' She braced her hands on the counter. Closing her eyes she tried to calm herself.

'I'm sorry you feel that way..'

It was Shepard's turn to turn in astonishment.

_Did he really just say that? Outright coming out and saying he was with Edi __**that**__ much.._

She felt tears prickling her eyes. She made to grab her bag.

His hand stilled her. She tried to yank it out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let her.

For someone with brittle bones, he sure had a death grip right now.

'I'm sorry you feel that way about her, ..'

_That hurt.._

'Because I don't like her Shep.'

Her breathing stopped for a moment.

'I like you.. I always have, .. since the first day I met you.'

She paused. Eyes scanning over him.

He turned to meet her gaze.

She stared right back

'I thought about it.. again.. and I've decided.. I don't give a _**damn**_ about the Uniform..'

The last thing she remembered was the feel of his lips meeting hers and the soft rasp of his beard against her skin.

_It was absolute heaven.. and it was real.._

_It was really __**happening**__.._

* * *

Ahehe :) Shoker will always prevail! :D Ouu, what will happen? Will Shepard and Joker have a chance? I don't know.. depends on how many people found this captivating

I know I'm deluded, but leave me be. I'd prefer to sit in my corner playing out my happy fantasies than live in the real world where he rejects her. :) Its much better this way don't'cha think? I like it.

As always, let me know if I'm off base with anything. I'd always appreciate the opinion of a die-hard who can spot mistakes. I like to keep things authentic.

I know I used game dialogue and I cheaped out but give me a break! Its 4 in the morning. I write when I feel and this is what I felt. I think its alright :) Joker, Joker 'shakes head' you'll never come to the inevitable.. Shep will get you :) Maybe a little inspired by the fact you can trash Edi and Joker's chances together at the Citadel by playing meddlesome Shepard.. .. Bitter? Yes. Satisfactory.. yes :)


End file.
